


a girl worth fighting for

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Austria e Hungria tem uma conversa antes dela ir para o campo de batalha





	a girl worth fighting for

Hungria se encarou no espelho por um momento, aquela provavelmente era a última vez que ela teria a oportunidade de fazê-lo pelas próximas semanas. Ela estava usando o seu uniforme militar, havia um número razoável de anos desde a última vez que ela o fizera. Pelo reflexo do espelho ela viu que uma moça de longos cabelos negros e um vestido impecável entrar no quarto.

Hungria sorriu e disse :

“Olá Austria”

“Olá” Austria disse mas ao contrário do que Hungria estava esperando não se aproximou dela, ou retribuiu o sorriso.

Hungria deixou o espelho de lado e foi ao encontro da outra nação. E trouxe suas mãos para junto das dela.

“Você não precisa se preocupar Austria, nós derrotaremos Prussia”

“Eu não tenho dúvidas disso”

“Então porque você parece tão triste ?”

“Eu não estou triste, apenas melancólica”

“Certo, correção : porque você parece tão melancólica”

“Apenas te ver nesse uniforme, me faz pensar na nossa infância. Eu odiava tanto ir para o campo de batalha, ou talvez eu apenas odiava sempre perder para você”

“Eu sei, eu me lembro. Só isso que está causando a sua melancolia ?”

“...”

“Por favor me conte Austria, eu quero saber o que está na sua cabeça”  

“Eu achei que fosse porque eu era uma menina, mas agora eu sei que você é também, então não é porque eu sou uma garota, é porque eu sou fraca”

“Você não é fraca, existem muitas maneiras de ser forte que não envolvem segurar uma espada”

“Mas e se eu precise disso e eu não seja boa o suficiente ?”

“Então eu vou estar lá ao seu lado e eu vou lutar por você”

“Alianças entre países nunca duram para sempre”

“Talvez sim, mas meu amor por você ira. Agora me dê um beijo de boa sorte antes que venham me chamar pra partir”

O beijo começou bem casto, mas logo as mãos de Hungria desceram até seus quadris para trazer Austria para mais perto de si e seus lábios se partiram levemente permitindo que a lingua da outra nação entrasse momentaneamente na sua boca, implorando por isso na verdade.

Quando o beijo terminou ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego Austria chegou seus lábios perto da orelha de Hungria e sussurrou :

“Acabe com Prussia por mim e você pode esperar bem mais disso quando você voltar”

“Minha dama pode não gostar de lutar mas ela certamente é boa em me dar motivos para fazê-lo”


End file.
